Trying To Understand
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angel. A recently divorced couple see each other again for the first time. Story Four, Willow. AU. COMPLETE.


**Mmm, And In Comes Willow.**

**Next Will Be Xander's But Not Sure What I'm Going To Call It Yet So Kind Of Has Me Stuck. So, If Any Of Your Have Any Three To Five Word Title To Go Off, I'd Appreciate It! Heh.**

**Currently, I Have The Xander One Next Then Holtz. Maybe Another Buffy And Angel To Polish It All Off. But, If There's Another Character You'd Like To Have A Story In This, Lemme Know And I Will See What I Can Come Up With.**

**Also, I Will Be Updating 'Teenage.' I Promise. (Along With The Many Other Unfinished Works I've Got Going On.) Just Gotta... Get To It Ha.**

**These Lovely Characters And Such Do Not Belong To Me, Thank Ya To Eva, And Then... On With The Show...**

There were just some things in this world you'll always have trouble trying to understand.

For Willow, one of those things was how her best friend ended up in such a position.

She smiled as she turned her head back towards Buffy, the mother to be was smiling and chatting away, surrounded by old friends and others she had met when she had lived here.

Buffy had only been back this way one other time since the divorce, so every one was quite excited to see her, especially now that she was "as big as a house" as she liked to say on the more grumpy days of her pregnancy.

Willow had accompanied her on the last trip she'd taken as well, and she was only just starting to show at that time, so this was a nice treat for them all. And everyone seemed really happy to see Buffy again and loved asking how the babies were. Everybody loved hearing the news about of twins.

They all carefully avoided bringing the subject of Angel up, but as he came strolling in, one had to wish that someone would have, even if to give Buffy a little warning of his presence.

Even so, Willow thought that some kind of a hunt would have gone a long way. Instead, she felt a hand lighlt grip her arm so she looked toward its owner, Fred Burkle, an old friend and co-worker of Buffy's, who was standing there wide-eyed.

Willow raised her eyebrows at the brunette and went to whisper something, but the other woman beat her to it, "Angel's here," she informed the redhead in a soft whisper, pointing over to him.

Willow shook her head as she looked over, and, sure enough, there he was.

"Oh, my God," she muttered.

This was unbelievable.

She liked Angel. She had liked him since the moment they'd met. He was good for Buffy, and he had made her happier than Willow had ever seen her before. Every time that they had come home to visit or she had gone out here... it was just amazing to see them, two people so in love like that.

Angel was nice and charming. He had good manners and he treated Buffy and everyone else well.

Angel had loved her and he had given her everything she had ever wanted.

And then, for no reason, at least none that anyone seemed to know of, he just left it all behind.

Buffy ended up crying her heart out on her front doorway one night. Buffy told her she didn't know where else to go or what to do, and it broke Willow's heart to see her friend like that.

She brought Buffy in and sat her down, putting the bags she'd brought with her to the side, and went to get her a quick meal. Next, Willow took a seat beside her and listened to her explain what had happened.

Willow had wanted to pick up the phone or go jump on the first flight out of here or just something, anything, and give him a piece of her mind, but Buffy had stopped her, asking her to leave it alone. Another thing she had trouble trying to understand, but she finally gave it up. The least she could do was not make things harder for Buffy, so it was dropped.

Buffy had asked if she could stay there with her for awhile to get back on her feet, and immediately helping her through this time became more important.

Some days it was damned near impossible but they made it. And even now, Willow could see how hurt she still was. Some days were worse then the rest, but Buffy tried.

And now he was going to mess it all up.

"Buffy, I think we should probably call it a night," Willow whispered after taking a moment to watch him. She knew they hadn't been here that long but it was all she could think to say right then.

Buffy, of course, looked confused and questioned her. Willow sighed, and not wanting to lie, finally told her.

It pained her to say it, and it pained her even more to watch Buffy's reaction. She looked over at him but Willow's eyes stayed on her, watching as she tried to hold it together, seeing how close she was to falling apart.

She finally whispered she was going to get some air, Willow offered to come but was asked to stay, so she gave a sad smile and watched her walk for the closest doors before taking a seat, tuning out the gossip now flying around.

At least they'd waited for Buffy to leave the area.

Grabbing for a random glass, she glared over at Angel who was beside Xander now drinking a few of his own. A few more and she was ready to march over there, but thankfully Fred started talking to her and a few moments later she saw Buffy coming out with her former father in law and taking the floor.

It didn't take long for the pair to grab Angel's attention.

She hadn't meant to or wanted to, but seeing him staring at her... she felt the anger slowly seep away and just felt confused as ever, and almost as bad for him as she felt for Buffy. He obviously wasn't taking things that much better than she had been. His own hurt was written all over his face.

Soon Buffy and Daniel were back by her, talking up a storm. She quietly asked Buffy if she was alright, and was answered with 'she was trying to be.' She knew how hard this must be for her, and wished there was something she could do.

A few moments passed, and the next thing she knew, she heard Daniel telling Buffy she should go. 'Go where?' Willow thought, looking up at him and then Buffy as she started to walk away. Her panicked eyes met Daniel's and he softly explained what she'd obviously missed. "Oh no," she whispered, not exactly seeing this as such a great idea. Daniel smiled though, patted her hand, and then he too went walking away.

Willow took her time, but finally stood up ready to go check on her blonde friend. She took a small detour though, heading over toward Xander who was still sitting at the small bar area. She put her hands on her hips and glared down at Angel's own best friend.

Xander twirled the newly empty glass for a moment then lifted his eyes to meet hers. "I don't know," he answered her before she could say or ask anything. He looked back down and she shook her head and started for the door.

Angel was nowhere in sight when Willow got there, and Buffy was sitting on the steps next to some blonde she didn't recognize in a dark green dress. She watched them for a moment, until the other blonde stood up and looked down at Buffy for a moment before turning. Willow tried to smile. The blonde patted Buffy on the shoulder, saying something to her before starting up the steps back toward the party. Willow made her way down, silently passing the other woman on the way.

She sat in the spot the blonde woman had, and wrapped her arms around her friend as she began to shake with a new batch of uncontrollable tears.


End file.
